Yugioh GX: The New Era
by Blaster Blade X
Summary: Duel Academy, a school for young duelists who dream of becoming the next generation of Duel Monsters champions. Jaden Yuki is a Duelist who loves to duel and dreams of becoming the next King of Games. Yusei Fudo is a highly skilled Turbo Duelist whose goal is to become the best duelist in the world. Now they head to the Academy to reach their goals and make them come true.
1. Chapter 1: The Next King of Games

**Hello there, Fanfiction readers, Blaster Blade X is here to give you a new story. Hope you are ready to duel, this time world collide in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**

 **Yugioh GX: Generation Next:**

 **Chapter 1: The Next King of Games**

It was a bright and sunny day at Domino City and today was a special day for aspiring duelists. The Duel Academy Entrance Exams are today. Duel Academy is school built and funded by Kaiba Corp in order to train young Duelists to become Pro Duelists. The entrance exams was being taking place at Domino City's famous Kaiba Dome, in order to decide who is skilled enough to be a student at Duel Academy and who is not.

One of these duelists is currently running towards the Kaiba Dome right now to take his exam. This duelist was 15-years-old, with brown hair, wearing a red shirt, gray pants and blazer. This Duelist is Jaden Yuki, he loves Dueling more than anything and is dream is to become the next King of Games, a goal many Duelists his age hope to achieve.

"Alright, I got my deck, I got my gear and I got 2 minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start. Oh well, at least they can't throw me in the detention hall for being late." Jaden said as he raced through the park to the Kaiba Dome.

"Excuse me, coming through." Jaden did his best to avoid running into anyone, that is until he did, which knocked him to the ground with his Duel Disk and his deck falling out his bag. "Sorry." Jaden apologized as he picked up his cards.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" The guy Jaden crashed into said.

"Yep, I'm just going to try out at the Academy." Jaden said.

"You don't say." The guy said as he reached for a card in his deck case.

"Yeah," Jaden chuckled with his hand behind his head. Jaden looked at the guy he bumped into and his eyes widen in shock. "Hey, you're-" Before Jaden could finish, the stranger pulled out a card to him.

"Why don't you take this, something tells me it belongs with you." he said as he handed Jaden the card. Jaden was confused at first, but he accepted the card he offered.

"Wow, for real?" Jaden said.

"Good luck." the stranger said before walking off.

"Hey, wait." Jaden looked behind to see him walking away. "Thank you, I'll make you proud." Jaden bowed respectfully to the stranger that gave him the card. The stranger then looked back, smiled a bit, and gave him a thumbs up.

Jaden then looked back at the card the stranger gave him and it was Winged Kuriboh. Jaden then heard some strange voice, he looked around but there was no one there. 'What was that?' he thought.

"Uh oh, the exam." Jaden panicked as he ran to the Kaiba Dome as fast as he can. "I can't be the next King of Games If I am late for the games."

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Dome, the Duel Academy entrance exams were about to close as the staff at the register tables were about pack up their papers.

"Well, ladies, that's it." The man in a suit said to the two women at the register tables after checking his watch. "Mark all the no shows 'no shows'."

They were about to pack up until they heard something coming their way down the road and to the arena. Stopping in front of their table was a red motorcycle with white highlights.

Though, this was not an ordinary motorcycle, it was a Duel Runner. Duel Runners are vehicles created by Kaiba Corp in order to revolutionize the Duel Monsters game with Turbo Duels. Duel Runners work with Duel Disks, people can Duel while they are moving in high speeds.

Getting off it and removing his helmet was a teen, a year older than Jaden, with clear blue eyes and black hair with the sides pointed up with gold highlights. He also had a jagged mark underneath his eye. He wore a blue jeans jacket with ambergems on the shoulders, black jeans, a black T-shirt with a red symbol, brown gloves and boots. The guy had a calm and stoic look on his face.

He walked up to the register table. "I'm here to register for the entrance exam. I'm not too late, am I?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Here you are." The register lady said as she handed him the papers for him to fill out. They all then heard a shout from the fence.

"WAIT! I'm no 'no show'." Jaden said as he climbed up the fence. "You can count Jaden as present, thank you. Well, just as long as I... don't lose my grip!"

Jaden was starting to slip on the fence bars and was about to fall until the guy in blue jacket caught him by grabbing his hand and pulled him up. "Need some help?" he asked while offering his hand to help Jaden stand up.

Jaden smiled as he grabbed the guy's hand as he helped him to his feet. "Thanks. You here to take the entrance exam too?"

"That's right, just got here. We both better register if we want to get in." he suggested.

"Good idea." Jaden chuckled as they filled out the paperwork. "By the way, I'm Jaden Yuki. And you are?" The guy turned to him.

"Yusei. Yusei Fudo." he replied.

Once they were done, they walked inside the stadium and see the other duels going on. In order to become a student at Duel Academy, each applicant must duel against one of the proctors in a duel. If you win, you become a student. Lose, then you have to wait to take the exam next year and try your luck then.

"Once again, all academy applicants who passed their entrance exams, please head to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year." the announcer said as the entrance exam duels rage on. Watching on was a feminine looking man with blond hair in a blond ponytail, wearing purple lipstick, long blue blazer.

The last duel was taking place with the proctor having Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna both in defense mode. The student had his Vorse Raider in Attack Mode. As for life points, the applicant was in the lead so far and it's his turn.

 **Applicant:** 3200 LP.

 **Proctor:** 1900 LP.

 **Gear Golem the Moving Fortress:** 2200 DEF. Level 4.

 **Big Shield Gardna:** 2600 DEF. Level 4

 **Vorse Raider:** 1900 ATK. Level 4

"Alright, new guy. multiple choice!" The proctor said to a student who had black hair and a white school uniform. "You got two monsters staring you down; do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: cry home to mama?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above." he replied as he activated his trap card, Ring of Destruction.

"A trap?" the proctor asked.

"Exactly. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster that is in Attack Mode and then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points." The applicant explained as he equipped his Ring of Destruction to the neck of his own monster, Vorse Raider, and destroyed it.

The applicant had enough life points to survive but the proctor lost the rest of his.

 **Applicant:** 1300 LP.

 **Proctor:** 0 LP.

"Clever move, applicant. Welcome to the academy." The proctor said.

"Thank you, wise proctor." The applicant said with a bow.

High up in the stands are three duelists wearing Obelisk Blue blazers, the highest rank for students at Duel academy. There was a student with blue hair and glasses on the right, a student with brown hair on the left, while middle had large spiky hair.

"Wow, that guy was pretty good. Don't you think, Chazz?" The Obelisk student with glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of 'wiz kid' were true, huh Chazz?" the other student said.

"He's a punk." Chazz scoffed while being in the middle of his crew. "We went to duel prep school for the past three years, we're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn, they hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." he finished with a arrogant smirk.

On the other side of the stands were Jaden, Yusei and a small boy with glasses and blue hair, who watch the duel with them by the railing.

"Wow, that guy really tore it up." Jaden said with a smile. Yusei nodded.

"You're right, a very impressive move." Yusei said.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa, they say he got the highest score on the written exam than all of us applicants." the boy said.

"Wow, I just barely passed." Jaden said impressed.

"Yeah, me too. My name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet you." Syrus said as he looked down. "I kind of got this thing where I get test anxiety, I don't know how I won my match."

"But you still won, didn't you?" Yusei said as Syrus looked up to him. "Winning that duel proves that you have what it takes to be a student here. You should feel proud that you passed and now have the opportunity to attend the Academy." Syrus smiled after hearing Yusei's words.

"He's right." Jaden said, slapping Syrus on the back. "You won. Congratulations. I'll be in too once I win my duel."

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked.

"Nope, me and Yusei just got here." Jaden replied.

"Then you might have a problem, I think this one was supposed to be the last one." Syrus said, shocking Jaden and almost causing him to fall down.

In the meantime with the proctors, they were all discussing about the current applicants that have all won their duels and will attend the academy.

"Looks like we got a pretty good crop this year." One proctor said.

"Yes, indeed." Another proctor replied. The feminine looking man was closing his book and was ready to leave until another proctor came to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but two more applicants have arrived to take their entrance duels, Mr. Crowler." The proctor said.

"Did you just call me Mister?" Crowler asked in a offended tone.

"Oh, sorry, I'm new here Mrs.-" Proctor tried to reply before Crowler continued.

"I have a PHD in Dueling, I have earned the title Dr., thank you." Crowler said. "Now tell the two applicants, they'll have to come back next year." The other proctors disagree with his decision and spoke up.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we still have time for them to duel." One proctor said.

"Yes, let's give these Duelists a chance." Another said.

"They were just a bit late that's all." Another finished.

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler replied in frustration, startling his colleagues. "I have no time for slackers." He then heard a ring from his cellphone. "Hello? And who might I ask is this?"

" _It's Sheppard._ " the person on the phone said.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler replied slightly nervous, not wanting to sound rude towards his boss.

"Just calling to make sure everything is going smoothly, Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." Sheppard said, who is currently at Duel Academy, shocking Crowler. "When you cut a third of our applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you Mr. or Mr.s. Whatever. Just make sure that everyone gets a fair shot."

"Absolutely," Crowler replied hanging up his phone. "Furry chined wind-bag." Crowler sneered. ' _Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy. But he's the boss, if he wants to give these two a duel, fine._ ' he thought.

"Pardon me, gentleman, I'll be right back." Crowler said as he was about leave before the proctors stopped him.

"But who will be applicants dueling proctors and what exams decks shall we use for them?" The Proctor asked as he held up a box of Duel Monster decks. Crowler scoffed.

"Oh, leave that to me." Crowler said as he began leaving, confusing the other proctors.

Back with Jaden and the others, Bastion had just sat back down on his seat after his entrance duel as Jaden walked up to with.

"Tight duel, Bastion." Jaden said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Bastion replied.

"From the looks of it, you must be the second-best Duelist here." Jaden said, causing Bastion to look at him in confusion.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field 4." the announcer said, getting Jaden and the other's attention.

"Go time, wish me luck, guys." Jaden said excited and made his way to the arena.

"Hey wait," Bastion said, getting Jaden's attention. "If I'm second best, then whose first?"

"Yours truly, it's what I'm best at." Jaden replied, pointing at himself before walking down to arena.

"He's confident, I'll give him that." Yusei said.

"Yeah, he's so sure of himself." Syrus said. "I wonder if he is really that good."

"He's going to need to be, look who he is dueling." Bastion said. They look down and they see Jaden's opponent is Dr. Crowler himself. Unlike most Duelists, who use a Duel Disk, Crowler uses a Duel Vest where it attaches to your chest rather than your arm.

"All right, test time!" Dr. Crowler said as he had his Duel Vest on. "So, son, your name?" he asked Jaden.

"Uh, Jaden, Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

"Well, Jaden Yuki, I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy." Crowler said as he introduced himself.

"Wow, a Department Chair, I had no idea." Jaden said in amazement. "From how you were dressed, I was thinking you were some kind of weird Academy mascot. Like a majorette or a cheerleader." Jaden said with a chuckle and scratching the back of his head, annoying Crowler.

"Hey, now that he mention it..." The boy with glasses.

"This guy has some lip, huh Chazz?" the other student said. Chazz didn't respond and just glared at Jaden as the duel was about start.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler said as he activated his Duel Vest and drew five cards.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach." Jaden said in awe. "How do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?"

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Crowler replied.

'Of course you have to get in to Duel Academy, and I intend to make certain that won't be happening.' Crowler thought with confidence, believing he can beat him easy.

"Well, I'm ready." Jaden said in a excited tone.

"So, Let's Duel!" Both of them said with both of them having five cards in hand and their life points at 4000 each.

 **Jaden:** LP 4000.

 **Dr. Crowler:** LP 4000.

"Here goes." Jaden said as he drew his first card, looks at the cards in his hand and places a monster card on his Duel Disk. "Sweet, I'm gonna summon, Elemental Hero Avian in Defense mode." Jaden summons a man in a green costume, white wings and brown talons and claws.

 **Elemental Hero Avian:** 1000 DEF. Level 3.

"I'm also gonna throw a face down. All right, get your game on." Jaden finishes by placing a card face down in his Spell/Trap Card Zone before ending his turn.

"Yes, very good." Crowler said sarcastically as he drew his card from his deck as he starts his turn.

' _After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable brat and send him home in no time, then I can do the same with that other one who had the nerve to come to the exam late._ ' Crowler thought as he looked at the cards in his hand with a confident smirk.

"All right, for this first move, I think I will start nice and easy. I activate Confiscation." Crowler said as he activated his Spell Card.

"Okay, what does it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is it allows me to pay 1000 Life points for the chance to peek at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." Crowler said as Jaden's hand cards were revealed to him as holographic images.

"Oh, yes, I remember these back when I was a naive rookie. Now which one shall I banish? Monster Reborn to the graveyard." Crowler said as he selected the card he wants to be discarded. The hologram card Crowler chose shattered to pieces while Jaden had to send the real one from his hand to the graveyard.

 **Dr. Crowler:** LP 3000

"Next, I'll lay two cards face down on the field." Crowler said as he placed his two face down cards on the field before activating another Spell Card from his Hand. "Last but not least, I activate Heavy Storm. This card destroys every other Spell Cards out on the Field."

Crowler's card sends a power gust of wind that destroys not only Jaden's face down Trap card, Drain Shield, but also Crowler's other face down Trap cards as well, which were two copies of Statue of the Wicked.

"Whoopsie, did you forget that you also had two trap cards out on the field yourself?" Jaden asked, thinking Crowler made a mistake, but he still had a confident smirk on his face.

"Now, now, you mustn't speak out of term, young scholar." Crowler said sarcastically as fog suddenly appears around them.

"What's happening?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing's happening, at least not yet." Crowler said as two egyptian serpent-like monsters appear on his side of the field. "But that's about to change." The crowd gasped in shock by this move.

 **Statue of the Wicked Token x2:** 1000 ATK. Level 4.

"Uh, could someone tell me what just happened." Syrus asked.

"The two Trap cards Dr. Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked. It's a special Trap card that creates a token monster when it's destroyed." Bastion explained.

"That's why he played Heavy Storm, his Trap cards can only activate when they destroyed first." Yusei added.

Meanwhile with Chazz and the other two students of his crew.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own." The student with glasses said.

"Then this is over, no applicant beat the deck of an expert like Doctor Crowler." The brown haired student said.

"Yeah, it's impossible. Don't you think, Chazz?" The boy with glasses asked.

"Yeah, what do you think, Chazz?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler mopping the floor with our mouthy little friend down there." Chazz said with a arrogant smirk. "I only wish he treated all the other second-rate Duelist who applied to this academy the same way."

Standing high in the stands was a girl with long blond hair, wearing a white and blue blazer, blue skirt and high heels. With her was an older student wearing a white version of the Obelisk Blue uniform.

"What a elitist snob, bullying some amateur with his very best cards." Alexis said.

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane said standing next to her. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster Crowler has stashed away in that deck of his."

Back at the Duel, Crowler was continuing his turn and looking very confident.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked arrogantly. To his surprise, Jaden chuckled.

"You bet, I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun." Jaden said excitingly. Crowler just narrowed his eyes towards Jaden.

"Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you." Crowler said before continuing his turn. "And now, I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem." he said as he sacrificed his two token monsters to summon a large metal giant. Many in the audience gasp seeing that monster, it was huge and very rare in the world of Duel Monsters.

 **Ancient Gear Golem:** 3000 ATK. Level 8.

"There it is. The legendary rare card" Alexis said in awe.

"And I say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane said.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically, hoping to scare Jaden for the sight of his legendary and most powerful monster.

"Nah, no way. I've always wanted to take one on." Jaden said with confidence, shocking the crowd for not being scared or intimidated in the least.

"Either Jaden is brave or he is nuts." Syrus said, shocked by Jaden's bravery.

"More like he's enjoying this duel." Yusei said with a small smile present on his face. "Right now, he doesn't care what the stakes are if he loses, he just wants to have a fun and exciting duel."

"He's staring down that legendary monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." Zane said. "I guess youth and inexperienced have their benefits after all, huh Alexis?"

"Come on, give it a rest, Zane. At least the kid is showing some backbone." Alexis said as they watch the duel.

"There won't much of it to show after this." Zane said.

Crowler then laughed before unleashing his monster's attack. "Golem, attack! Mechanized Melee!"

Ancient Gear Golem reeled in it's arm and struck Avian with a strong punch, destroying it. Jaden winces from the blow.

"Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance. It's defense points were way to low. This isn't looking good" Syrus said.

"Actually Syrus, it's about to get a lot worse." Yusei said, confusing the boy with glasses.

"He's right. When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between it's attack points and the defending monsters defense points gets dealt to the opponent as damage." Bastion explained.

"But that means...Jaden's life points are going to take a hit." Syrus said in realization.

As he said that a silhouette of Ancient Gear Golem's fist struck Jaden, causing him to wince and lose half of his Life Points.

 **Jaden:** LP 2000.

Crowler laughed. "Don't feel bad, this the top dueling school in the country. Some aren't just cut out for-" He bragged until he heard Jaden laughing.

"Boy, I really want to go to this school now. You really know your stuff, Teach" Jaden said with a smile, shocking Crowler before gritting his teeth.

"Can't he take a hint? He will not be allowed to pass this exam and he certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of my deck." Crowler thought in spite, frustrated that here he is winning with his rarest card and his opponent is getting excited instead of scared.

Jaden was about to draw his next card until he heard a familiar sound. "What was that sound?" Jaden thought. When he drew his card, it was Winged Kuriboh. "Huh, Oh, it's you. Would you like to come out in this duel too?" The image of the card then suddenly winked at him, shocking him but still decided to make his move anyway.

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode." Jaden said as he summoned the card before setting down another card face. "And I'll place one card face down. Not bad, huh Teach?"

 **Winged Kuriboh:** 200 DEF. Level 1.

Crowler laughed. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I am a master tactician. A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian. Even one with wings, it's defense points you see, it's defense points are still no match for Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said mockingly. "It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now let's proceed."

Crowler then drew his next card from his deck and being his turn. "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee."

Just like before, Ancient Gear Golem reeled back it's arm and struck Winged Kuriboh with its fist. However, unlike last time, Jaden's Life Points didn't change, which confused Crowler.

"Check your gear, your Life Points haven't changed." Crowler said.

"My gear's fine, on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage." Jaden explained, shocking Crowler.

"What do you know, a technique even the Doctor didn't know." Alexis said.

"No one can be expected to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscured as that." Zane said.

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." Alexis amused.

Jaden then sent Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard. "Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there." Crowler mocked.

"Hey, slow down there, Teach. You may have beat him but doesn't give you the right to call him lame." Jaden said, defending his card.

"Oh, yes, I forget how attached you new recruits get to your monsters. I'm sorry." Crowler mocked.

"Well you should be, because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you set off a Trap Card." Jaden said as he revealed his face down card. "One of my favorites too. Hero Signal! And that brings out my second Elemental Hero. Burstinatrix!"

His face down card opened and then showed a light in sky shaped like letter H. Jaden searched his deck and placed Burstinatrix to the field in Attack Mode.

 **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix:** 1200 ATK. Level 3.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew his next card which revealed the Skyscraper Field Spell. Jaden then looked at the remaining cards in his hands. "Alright Winged Kuriboh, this is for you. Hero goes nothing. First off, I'm going to bring Avian to my hand with the Spell Card, the Warrior Returning Alive."

Jaden's Duel Disk ejected Avian out from his graveyard so he can place it back to his hand before continuing his move. "And now I'm going to summon him to the field." Jaden said as he summoned Avian again to the field.

 **Elemental Hero Avian:** 1000 ATK. Level 3.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake." Crowler mocked.

"I'm not done yet." Jaden said as he smiled. "See, I know my monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together then it's a different story and I have just the card to unite them." Jaden said as he revealed his Polymerization spell card and activate it.

"Polymerization! Join Avian and Burstinatrix. Fusion Summon." Jaden said as two years fuse together in a spiral before his new monster appeared. "There he is, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans." he said as a green man with a red dragon's head on his right arm and one feathered wing on the left side of his back appeared on his field.

 **Elemental Flame Wingman:** 2100 ATK. Level 6.

"So, Teach, what do you think?" Jaden asked. Crowler just laughed.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur." Crowler said sarcastically. "But next time try playing a monster that has more attack points than what is already out."

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked.

"He means that Wingman's attack points are no match for his Golem's 3000." Bastion said. "Shame too, because when the Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to the owner."

"Wait, you mean their deducted right out of his life points?" Syrus asked before sighing. "That would have been a great way for Jaden to turn things around."

"Who says he can't turn things around?" Yusei asked, which got Syrus and Bastion to look at him. "Just look at him, Jaden hasn't given up yet and he still believes that he can still win. After all, in Duel Monsters, the duel isn't over until the last card is played."

"You really think Jaden can win this on this turn?" Syrus asked.

"If you're right, Yusei, then let's see if Jaden can." Bastion said. "By my calculations, If he fails to win this turn, he might not get another one."

Meanwhile back at the Duel, it was Jaden's turn and Crowler already thinks he had won the duel before it's over.

"All right, young scholar, I don't mean to rush you but I'm a busy man. Are you done yet." Crowler asked, growing tired of this applicant's persistence.

"Of course I'm not done yet, and of course I knew my Wingman has less attack points than your Golem. That's why I have this. Skyscraper, go!" Jaden said as he placed his Skyscraper card in the Field Spell Card Zone in his Duel Disk.

After he activated his Field Spell, several large building appear around him and Crowler. Soon their whole duel field completely changed and were in the middle of a city. At the top of one of the building was Flame Wingman.

"Alright, Flame Wingman, attack that Ancient Gear Golem." Jaden said as Flame Wingman dove off the building he was on and heading right for Ancient Gear Golem.

"Fine with me, bring him on. This silly little Skyscraper Field Spell hasn't lowered my Golem's Attack Points by one point." Crowler said arrogantly.

"You know what, Teach, you're right." Jaden said. "This Skyscraper hasn't lowered your Golem's attack points, but what it's done is increase my Elemental Hero Wingman's by a grand total of 1000."

"Wait! Time out!" Crowler said in shock.

"Go, Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden said.

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman:** 3100 ATK.

Flame Wingman covered itself in flames and crashed itself into Ancient Gear Golem, resulting in a huge explosion after collision and defeating it.

 **Dr. Crowler:** 2900 LP.

"It can't be, he was my very best card." Crowler said in disbelief.

"And because of my Wingman's super power, the attack points of that Golem are dealt straight to your Life Points." Jaden said.

"No way." Crowler said in disbelief. When he looked up, he sees his Golem was about to fall apart on him. He tried to get away but the pieces of Ancient Gear Golem collapsed right on top of him and lost the last of his Life Points.

 **Dr. Crowler:** 0 LP.

The duel was over and Jaden was the winner, much to the shock of the other students.

"Impossible, there is no way this delinquent could defeat me." Crowler said as he narrowed his eyes.

Up in the seats, Chazz and his friends were shocked from what they saw. Dr. Crowler and his legendary monster was defeated and this duelist wasn't even a student.

"It must be dumb luck." Chazz said with widened eyes, shocked from he saw and refused to believe it. "No way Crowler could lose to some flunky."

"That kid's got a future here, wow." Alexis said with a smile.

"There is still one more Duel to go. Let's just see if this one has the skill to pass too." Zane said.

"Alright, yeah, Jaden!" Syrus cheered smiling.

"Nice, I could use a little competition." Bastion thought with a smile, impressed with Jaden's dueling skills.

Yusei smiled as well. "Not bad Jaden, you definitely have the right stuff."

Jaden walked up to his friends, unable to get rid of the smile on his face. He won his duel and was now a student at Duel Academy.

"I did it guys, I'm in Duel Academy!" Jaden cheered.

"You were great out there, Jaden." Syrus said.

"Indeed, that was a very impressive victory out there." Bastion said. Yusei nodded.

"Congratulations Jaden, you dueled real well out there." Yusei said.

"Thanks, Yusei." Jaden said as he put his hands behind his head. "Now it's your turn, all you have to do is win your duel and you'll be in Duel Academy too."

" **Yusei Fudo, report exam field 5**." the announcer said.

"Looks like it's my turn now." Yusei said as he calmly made his way to the arena.

"Hey, Yusei, after you win, let's you and I have a Duel too! I want to see what your deck is made of up close when we throw down!" Jaden shouted, getting Yusei to stop. Yusei smiled a bit before giving Jaden a thumbs up without turning back before making his way to the arena.

As Yusei made his way to the Duel Arena, there waiting for him was Dr. Crowler, who is ready to redeem himself by facing Yusei in a Duel next. He already lost to one applicant and he is not intending to lose to another one.

"So then, before we duel, state your name." Dr. Crowler asked.

"My name is Yusei. Yusei Fudo." Yusei calmly said as he insert his deck into his Duel Disk.

"Well then, Yusei Fudo, I hope you are ready to learn your first lesson here at Duel Academy." Dr. Crowler said as he readied his own deck to his Duel Vest. "Make one mistake, and you will lose your chance and your future here as a student."

"Believe me, Dr. Crowler, someone here is going to be learning a lesson after this duel, that's for sure." Yusei said, angering D. Crowler.

' _The nerve of this punk, speaking that way to one of the most important staff of Duel Academy. No matter, I will make sure that I am the victor of this duel and teach this delinquent to respect his betters._ ' Dr. Crowler thought.

"Look at that, Crowler is dueling the last applicant." Alexis said. "A little risky since he already showed best monster already in his last duel."

"Guess he wants to redeem himself against this student after he lost to that Jaden kid." Zane said.

"Excuse me?" a voice called out from behind.

Both Alexis and Zane turned around and it belong to a girl that is the same Alexis's age, and a beautiful one at that. This girl had short red hair with long elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face, a hair curler on top of her head, and was wearing the same girls school uniform as Alexis.

"Do you mind If I join you two? After the last Duel I wanted to get a better view of the next one." she asked with a polite smile.

Alexis smiled. "Sure, go right on ahead." she said as the girl stood next to her by the railing. "I never seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

"I just transferred here. My name is Akiza." she said.

"I'm Alexis, and this Zane." Alexis said as she introduced herself and Zane, who was more focused watching the duel. "What do you think of the applicants so far?"

"Thus far they have been pretty good. That last duelist was good, being able to take down a legendary monster like that was impressive." Akiza said before turning back to the Duel field. "I just wonder how this guy will do, no doubt Crowler is still going to try to win with that Ancient Gear Golem of his."

"We're gonna find out and see." Zane said. "They're about to begin."

"Let's Duel!" Both Yusei and Crowler said.

 **Yusei:** 4000 LP.

 **Dr. Crowler:** 4000 LP.

After both both of the drew their five cards, Yusei made the first move and drew his sixth. "I'll go first." Yusei said while looking at his cards before placing a monster card on his Duel Disk. "And I'll start things up by summoning Shield Warrior in Defense Mode." Appearing to the field is a monster with a large shield in one hand and a spear in another.

 **Shield Warrior:** 1600 DEF. Level 3.

"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yusei said while placing two cards face down in his Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"That's all? If you're going to become a student here then you must make a better move than that." Crowler mocked before drawing his card. "My turn, and I think I will start by playing the Spell Card Foolish Burial."

The Spell card revealed itself on the field as Crowler further explained. "With this card, I can take a monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard. I think I choose the Trojan Horse." Crowler said as he searched his deck, revealed the card and placed into the graveyard.

"Next I place the Spell Premature Burial. At the cost of 800 Life Points, I can use this Spell to bring back my horse from my graveyard to the field." Crowler said as he played his spell. After Crowler's Spell card was shown to the field, his Trojan Horse appeared afterwards.

 **Trojan Horse:** 1500 ATK. Level 4.

 **Dr. Crowler:** 3200 LP.

"However, my Trojan Horse won't be here for long. I'm going to sacrifice it in order to summon the all powerful Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said as he sends his Trojan Horse to the graveyard and his Golem makes a second appearance to the field in its place.

 **Ancient Gear Golem:** 3000 ATK. Level 8.

"Hold on, that Gear Golem is a level 8 monster, right?" Syrus asked. "So Crowler would need two monsters to sacrifice in order to summon it."

"That's right." Jaden realized. "How did Crowler summon it by sacrificing only one monster?"

"It was because of the card he sacrificed." Bastion answered getting Jaden's and Syrus's attention. "You see, when summoning a Earth Attribute Monster that's level 7 or higher, the Trojan Horse's special ability allows it to count as two sacrifices." he said shocking the two.

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack his warrior with Mechanized Melee!" Crowler said as ordered his attack. The Golem then gave a hard punch to Shield Warrior, destroying it. "And in case you remember my previous Duel, even though your monster was in Defense Mode, the difference between my Golem's attack points and your pathetic warrior's defense points is dealt to you as damage."

The silhouette of Ancient Gear Golem's punch struck Yusei, but he didn't flinch from the attack.

 **Yusei:** 2600 LP.

"With that, I end my turn." Crowler said with a smug smile.

"Then it's my turn." Yusei said as he drew his next top card. "I play my Graceful Charity Spell, with it I get to draw 3 cards from my deck as long as I discard 2." Yusei drew 3 cards but then discarded Sonic Chick and Domino Effect to the graveyard.

"Next I summon my Shield Wing in Defense Mode." Yusei said as a small green dragon with white wings appeared to his field. "I end my turn."

 **Shield Wing:** 900 DEF.

Dr. Crowler laughed as he drew his next card. "Is that really the best you got? You're proving to be a poor student, Mr. Fudo. Let me show you what a real move looks like. I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in Attack Mode." A robot, the same design as Ancient Gear Golem appeared, only smaller and with a machine gun for a hand.

 **Ancient Gear Soldier:** 1300 ATK.

"Looks like Crowler is going to finish him off right here." The student with glasses says.

"Well, this duel is going to be over pretty quickly, huh Chazz?" The other student asked.

Chazz smirked. "Guess this guy was all talk and no skill after all. There is no way he can beat Crowler with weak cards like those."

"Ancient Gear Golem, demolish his Shield Wing! Mechanized Melee!" Crowler shouted as his Golem readied his fist before attacking.

"Don't think so, Doc. I activate my Trap card! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei said as his Trap Card activated. Appearing in front of his Shield Wing was a old metal scarecrow with a football helmet and broken goggles on it's head, which then blocked the Golem's attack.

"What is this?!" Crowler asked in shock.

"My Scrap-Iron Scarecrow card can negate your Golem's attack, but that's not all. Instead of going to the graveyard, my card returns face down on my field." Yusei explained shocking Crowler and the audience.

"Wow, sweet move." Jaden said with a smile.

"A Trap Card that goes back face down after you use it? I never heard of a card like that before." Syrus said in awe.

"Yes, a very handy card he has." Bastion said. "Since it returns face down after it activates, Yusei can use his Scarecrow card again when Crowler attacks with his Golem next turn." Crowler just growled from that move.

"You may have stopped my Golem, but I still have my Soldier." Crowler said before he ordered his attack. "Ancient Gear Soldier, attack his monster now!" he shouted as his Soldier took aim with his gun arm.

"And before you even try stopping it, my Ancient Gear Soldier prevents you from activating any Spell or Trap cards when he attacks." Crowler said with a smirk. His monster then fired a barrage of bullets at Shield Wing. They all hit, but when the dust cleared, Shield Wing was still on the field without a scratch.

"What?! How can your monster still be standing?!" Crowler asked in shock.

"It's because of my Shield Wing's special ability." Yusei answered. "It takes 3 attacks to destroy him each turn. So both my monster and my Life points are safe this turn."

Crowler growled. "Fine, I place one card face down and end my turn." He said as he set his card and ended his turn.

"Wow, impressive move out there." Alexis said. "Not only did he keep his monster on the field, but he also protected his Life Points too."

"Maybe so, Alexis, but he can't win just by defending alone. He will need to summon a stronger monster if he wants to beat that Golem." Zane said. Akiza in the meantime was watching curiously, wondering about his strategy.

"It almost seems like that he's testing Crowler." Akiza said, getting their attention.

"What do you mean, Akiza?" she asked.

"I mean that I don't think Yusei has been dueling seriously yet." Akiza said. "The way he's dueling, it's like he wanted Crowler to summon that Golem of his and see what other cards he would use."

"You mean that he's holding back his best cards on purpose?" Alexis asked.

"If what you're saying is true, Akiza, then this guy must have some powerful cards in his deck if he wanted Crowler to bring out his legendary card." Zane said.

"Get ready, it's my move." Yusei said as he drew his next card. "And I'll summon this, the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron."

"Tuner monster?" Bastion asked in confusion before his eyes widened. He heard that kind of monster before but never seen one in person. " _Does this mean that he has..._ " he thought.

Yusei placed this monster on his Duel Disk and from it was a small robot in a orange armor and hat with an engine on his back.

 **Junk Synchron:** 1300 ATK. Level 3.

"You think I'm suppose to be impressed?" Crowler asked in arrogant tone. "Your monster is too weak against my monsters."

"My move isn't done yet, Doc." Yusei said. "It's true, my monsters are weak on their own, but together they can help me win this duel. I'm about to show you the future of Duel Monsters. My Junk Synchron is a Tuner monster, and since I have it and another monster on my field I am able to do a new type of summoning. It's called the Synchro Summon."

"The Synchro what?!" Crowler said in shock.

"Let me show you how it works." Yusei said as his two monsters jumped high in the air. "I tune my level 2 Shield Wing with my level 3 Junk Synchron." Junk Synchron then pulled the string attached to his armor chest plate, which started the engine on his back and he then changed into 3 green rings which then align together. Shield Wing then went through the rings and then become two stars that align with each other.

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon!" Yusei said as the stars shined brighter. "Let's rev it up! I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" From the light came robot warrior with a large arm in purple armor, wearing a white scarf, and equipped with jet wings and boosters.

 **Junk Warrior:** 2300 ATK. Level 5.

"It can't be! A Synchro Monster?!" Crowler said in complete shock and astonishment. It wasn't just him, just about everyone in the audience gasped at the sight of this new monster. The summoning for it was unlike anything they have ever seen before.

"A Synchro Monster?" Chazz said while his eyes widen in shock along with his two friends. "I can't believe this punk actually has one."

"That was amazing. I've never seen that kind of summoning before." Alexis said in awe and widened eyes before turning to Zane. "Have you, Zane?"

"I heard about Synchro Monsters." Zane said, whose expression didn't change but was still surprised by this new summoning. "I heard that Industrial Illusions had finished developing them and were recently released them to the public, but this my first time seeing it in action."

"So, he knows how to do the Synchro Summon." Akiza said before smiling.

"Whoa, did you guys see that?!" Jaden asked in excitement while hanging by the railings. "I never seen that monster before and it looks totally cool."

"But still, what kind of monster is that? And how did Yusei summon it?" Syrus asked, who shocked just like everyone else.

"It's called a Synchro Monster, Syrus." Bastion said, after getting out of his shock. "It's a new type of monster that has been developed recently. In order to summon a Synchro Monster, you must sacrifice a special monster known as a Tuner Monster along with one or more non-tuner monster on your field. After making the sacrifice, you can then summon a Synchro Monster whose level is the exact total of the monsters used to summon it."

"Junk Warrior, attack his Ancient Gear Soldier! Scrap Fist." Yusei said as he commanded his attack.

Junk Warrior flew up in the air with it's boosters before rocketing itself at Ancient Gear Soldier and punched it hard it with its fist was enveloped in a large silhouette of it's fist in purple-colored energy. Crowler flinched and shielded his eyes after the attack as his life points went down.

 **Dr. Crowler:** 2200 LP.

"With that, I end my turn." Yusei said.

"You arrogant punk, it's my turn now." Crowler said as he drew his next card.

' _Synchro Monster or not, I cannot let this applicant embarrass me in front of the campus. If I lose a second time in a row to an applicant, I'll be a laughing stock to the school._ ' Crowler thought as he glared at Yusei, who is still looking calm and collected, not even bothered by Crowler leering at him.

"First I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards from deck." Crowler said as he activated his Spell Card and drew his two extra cards.

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack his Junk Warrior!" Dr. Crowler said as his Golem swung its massive fist at Junk Warrior.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Doc? Maybe this will remind you." Yusei said as he activated Scrap-Iron Scarecrow card. "Thanks to my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, your Golem's attack is negated." Crowler then smirked deviously.

"I didn't forget Yusei, which why I had my own Trap card ready. I activate Trap Jammer!" Crowler said as he revealed his Trap Card. "Now all I have to do is discard one card from my hand, then your Trap card is negated and destroyed."

After discarding a card from his hand, Crowler's Trap card destroyed Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. "With that pesky Trap out of the way out of the way, let's get back to business. Ancient Gear Golem, destroy Junk Warrior with Mechanized Melee!"

Ancient Gear Golem reeled back it's arm and brought down it's fist right on to Junk Warrior. Yusei still didn't flinch, he just closed his eyes while the dust was still in the air.

 **Yusei:** 1900 LP.

"So much for your Synchro Monster. Not to worry though, you did your best, but this what happens when you put weak monsters in your deck." Crowler said mockingly as he laughed. However, his laughter stopped when the dust settles and Junk Warrior was still on the field. "What?! How can this be? Your monster should have been destroyed."

"Normally yes, but I was able to save my monster thanks to this." Yusei said as he revealed Shield Warrior. "By banishing Shield Warrior from my graveyard, I can activate his special ability and prevent one monster on my field from being destroyed in battle this turn."

"You're monster maybe safe, but it is still my turn. I play the Spell Card Sebek's Blessing." Crowler said as he activated his Spell. "This card increases my life points equal to the same amount you just lost from Golem's attack."

 **Dr. Crowler:** 2900 LP.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Crowler said as he set a card down on his field.

' _He may have saved his monster this turn, but this duel is still mine._ ' Crowler thought confidently. ' _If he somehow summons a monster more powerful than my Golem, my Trap card, Mirror Force, will destroy it instantly and making me one step closer of ruining his goal of becoming a part of my school._ '

"It's my turn." Yusei said drawing his next top card before playing a familiar spell card. "I play the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive. With it, I will take my Junk Synchron from my graveyard and add him back to my hand." Junk Synchron was ejected out of the graveyard and Yusei picked it up.

"Then I'm going to summon Junk Synchron right now." Yusei said, summoning Junk Synchron back to the field in attack mode.

 **Junk Synchron:** 1300 ATK. Level 3.

"Next, I activate Junk Synchron's special ability. When I Normal Summon him to the field, I can search my Graveyard for one monster that's level 2 or lower and summon it to the field." Yusei explained as a card from his graveyard is ejected out while he summons it to the field. "And the monster I choose is my Sonic Chick." Yusei said as a pink bird with red shoes appears to his side of the field.

 **Sonic Chick:** 300 ATK. Level 1.

"How can those weaklings save you?" Crowler asked, until he realized what Yusei was planning. "Unless you're planning to-"

"Synchro Summon again? Yes I am, starting right now. I tune my level 1 Sonic Chick with my level 3 Junk Synchron." Yusei said as his Junk Synchron turned to 3 green rings Just like before, the rings align with each other and then Sonic Chick went through the rings before it turned to a star.

"Your mistake Doc was underestimating the monsters in my deck and it's what's going to cost you this match. I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm!" Yusei said as the rings and star shined a bright light. From the light came a robotic arm with red clawed fingers.

 **Armory Arm:** 1800 ATK. Level 4.

"That is your best move?" Crowler asked mockingly. "Just like your Junk Warrior, your new monster is too weak to beat my Ancient Gear Golem."

"You're right, on their own they won't stand a chance, but together they can make up the difference." Yusei said, confusing Crowler. "I activate Armory Arm's special ability. Once per turn, I can equip Armory Arm to one monster on my field." Armory Arm then attached itself to Junk Warrior's punching arm.

"Once Armory Arm is equipped to a monster, that monster's Attack points increases by 1000." Yusei said, much to Crowler's surprise.

"What?! It can't be!" Crowler exclaimed in shock with widened eyes.

 **Junk Warrior:** 3300 ATK.

"Finally, I activate my face down card. Trap Stun!" Yusei said as he revealed his trap card to Crowler. "Just as the name says, Trap cards can't activate this turn."

' _No! Not only his monster his stronger now, my Trap Card is useless now. I have no way to save my Golem! I am completely defenseless!_ ' Crowler thought in shock as his face down card was surrounded by electricity, unable to activate.

"Junk Warrior, attack and destroy that Ancient Gear Golem! Scrap Fist attack!" Yusei said as Junk Warrior rocket itself to the air.

Once it was high in the air, it dive bombed at Ancient Gear Golem with it's fist ready to crash into it. Soon Junk Warrior's fist was surrounded by a silhouette of energy just like before, but this time it was the giant fist's energy was gold instead of purple.

Ancient Gear Golem tried to counter with its own punch and the two monster's fist collide. However, Junk Warrior's fist destroyed Ancient Gear Golem's arm before punching a hole right through it chest. Junk Warrior then flew back to Yusei's field just before the remains of Ancient Gear Golem exploded right in front of Crowler's shocked eyes.

 **Crowler:** 2600 LP.

"No! My Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler cried out in shock, seeing his rarest and most powerful monster defeated a second time.

"Your Golem is not only gone, Doc, but you have officially lost this duel." Yusei said after the dust settled from his Junk Warrior's attack.

"Come again?" Crowler asked confused.

"Armory Arm has one more special ability. When a monster equipped with it destroys a monster in battle, the total of your monster's attack points comes out of your life points." Yusei said, shocking Crowler and the crowd.

"Whoa, the same ability as my Flame Wingman." Jaden said with a smile

"And since that Gear Golem had 3000 attack points, this duel is over." Bastion said, showing an impressed smile.

"Go Junk Warrior! Take out the rest of his Life Points!" Yusei exclaimed. Junk Warrior's fist glowed gold, thrust it's fist forward and launched a blast of energy shaped like it's fist at Crowler.

"This is gonna hurt!" Crowler cried out as it hit him, knocked him right in to the wall and took away the last of his Life Points.

 **Dr. Crowler:** 0 LP.

After the duel was over, the crowd in the audience seats all cheered and clapped for the match they seen. They all got a chance to see the Synchro Summon in action, a new form of summoning they have never seen before. The ones who cheered the loudest was Jaden.

"That was so awesome!" Jaden cheered. "Those Synchro Monsters were really cool, I wish I had one."

"It wasn't just the Synchro Monsters, Jaden, Yusei was incredible in that duel." Syrus said. "I can't believe someone this strong is going to be a first year at our school."

"Indeed, Syrus." Bastion said with an impressed smile. "And who knows, there might be other here who have Synchro monsters too."

"Seriously?" Syrus asked. "Then that means the duelists at Duel Academy will be hard to beat."

"That also means it will make Duel Academy even more exciting." Jaden said, still hasn't gotten his excitement out of his system yet. "Not only there will be strong Duelists there, but also more monsters that we've never seen before. It just makes me even more pumped up about this school than before."

While most of the audience cheered from the last duel, the only people who didn't applaud was Chazz and his two friends. All three of them were shocked from the duel they just saw. The one who was shocked the most was Chazz himself. They can't believe a Duelist this strong is going to be a first year student.

"I don't care what kind of monsters this hotshot has, he's going down." Chazz said before his widened shocked eyes turn into a hard, jealous glare.

"That duel was incredible." Alexis said with a smile. "That guy is a really good Duelist."

"And his cards work well together." Akiza said with an impressed smile on her face. "It hasn't been long since Synchro Monsters been released and he's already mastered them."

"So that's the power of Synchro Monsters." Zane said after observing Yusei's duel. "Guess there is going be some tough competition this year."

"Sounds to me that you're impressed Zane." Alexis said as Zane walked away with a smirk. He didn't want to show it, but this going to be a interesting year for him and he was excited about it.

Back at the Duel field, Crowler was on his knees, still shocked that he lost for a second time. "I can't believe that I, the Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy, has lost again."

"The reason why you lost is because you underestimated the cards in my deck." Yusei said as he walked up to Crowler. "You only saw the monster cards in my deck to be weak and that is what led to your defeat. A true Duelist knows that every card has the potential to be useful."

Crowler just growled in frustration, this applicant was giving him a lecture in dueling and he has no choice but to pass him since he won the duel.

' _I won this duel, but there are still more to come. Each Duel I win means I will be one step closer to my goal._ ' Yusei thought as he looked at the his deck that is still in his Duel Disk. Yusei's journey to reach to the top of the Dueling world begins now.

 **I hope you all like the first chapter for this new story, because this is only the start of my series. I will make it different than the original and I will include new characters in the mix. Some of those new characters will also be from 5D's of course, I will even include characters from other Yu-Gi-Oh series and my own OC characters. Hope you are ready for the next generation of duelists, because they are going to take the dueling world by storm.**

 **See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

**Hi there, FanFiction fans. Blaster Blade X is back with a brand new chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The New Era. Now let's rev it up and go to chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Welcome to Duel Academy**

A helicopter with the Duel Academy logo on the side flew across the ocean and was heading towards an island up ahead. This helicopter has the newest students of Duel Academy who had passed their entrance exams and are now on their way to their new school. The passengers on board include, Yusei, Jaden, Syrus and Bastion.

The island where the Academy is built on is owned by Kaiba Corp, it's primary goal is to educate and improve the skills of young Duelists who all dream of becoming professional Duelists one day or at least find a career involving Duel Monsters after graduation.

Syrus and Bastion were all looking out the window as the copter flew closer to the island, where they got a full view of the island. Bastion had a impressed smile on his face while Syrus looked at the island in awe. Jaden in the meantime is taking a nap. As for Yusei, he in the meantime was looking at his cards, adding new cards to his deck and removing ones he didn't want in his next duel. Yusei is aware that there will be strong Duelists at the Academy and he wants to be ready for them.

"Getting ready to duel already?" a voice asked Yusei. He turned to see where the voice came from and standing there was Akiza, who had a welcoming smile on her face.

"Just getting look at my deck before we arrive." Yusei said as Akiza sat next to him. "So, you're a new student too?"

"Just transfered. My name is Akiza." Akiza said, introducing herself.

"Well, nice to meet you Akiza. My name is Yusei." Yusei said as he extended his hand to her, which she shook.

"I know who you are." Akiza said. "I saw your duel with Crowler. It was very impressive, you used those Synchro Monsters like a pro. It seemed like you had beating Crowler and his Ancient Gear Golem all planned out."

"Well, it wasn't that hard." Yusei said "When I saw him summon that Gear Golem when he dueled Jaden, I knew right away that he would do the same thing in our duel."

"Well, you better not let beating Crowler and his legendary monster go to your head." Akiza said. "There will be plenty of strong and talented Duelists at the Academy."

"I don't expect my duels at the Academy to be easy." Yusei said. "But I am ready to take on any Duelist that comes my way."

"Well I hope you're prepared to keep your word on that, because we're arriving right now." Akiza said as the helicopter was about to reach the island and the pilot spoke on the intercom.

" **Attention, new Duel Academy students, if you look outside the windows; you'll see your new home away from home.** " the pilot saw as the students mutter in excitement for seeing the sight of the school.

" **Now, now, I know you're all excited but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh? Now then fasten your seatbelts and send your seats to an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop, Academy Island.** " the pilot continued as the helicopter landed. Yusei, Akiza and the other students then stepped off the helicopter.

"Looks like we're finally here." Yusei said.

"I'll see you later, Yusei." Akiza said before making her way to her dorm while Yusei walked with the new students to the main hall of the Academy building.

It is there that they were given their dorm placements and academy uniforms. Bastion wore a Ra Yellow uniform. Jaden, Syrus and Yusei got a Slifer Red uniform. Unlike the other students, Jaden's blazer were unbuttoned. Yusei's blazer was also unbuttoned, but kept his black logo shirt with him. Yusei stood next to Jaden, as they, Syrus, Bastion and the other new students all gathered in a classroom and lined up. Appearing on the big screen was a bald man with a beard, red jacket and welcoming smile on his face.

" **Good morning and welcome my students. I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of Duel Academy, and you are the best brightest young Duelists in the world.** " Sheppard said on the video screen. The new students were all paying close attention to what he says, except for Jaden, who was taking a nap through the introductions. " **Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you will find them quite comfortable, depending how you ranked of course.** " he finished with a chuckle.

"I don't know about you Sy, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." Jaden said as he Syrus were sitting near the school's main entrance while looking at the Duel Academy PDA's.

"That's cool, same with me." Syrus said while looking at his PDA.

Jaden looked up and see Bastion walk by. "Hey, you in red two?" he asked.

"Let's see, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so." Bastion said, pretending to not know the obvious.

"Oh, so that's why me and Sy are the only ones wearing Red." Jaden said.

"Please tell me you didn't just figure that out." Bastion said.

"So what? Ever think I'm color blind?" Jaden asked, feeling offended.

"Well, no actually I didn't. Are you color blind?" Bastion asked, getting Jaden to chuckle.

"No, but I could have been." Jaden joked.

"Anyways, have you seen Yusei around? I figured that he would be in the Ra Yellow dorm but I couldn't find him." Bastion said.

"No, haven't seen him since the Chancellor's introduction speech." Jaden replied.

"Same here, but I remember seeing Yusei inside and he was wearing a Slifer Red uniform too." Syrus said.

"Yusei in Slifer Red?" Bastion said confused. "That's odd, I figured a Duelist as skilled as him would at least be in Ra Yellow like me."

"Who cares if he's wearing red, blue or yellow. Yusei is still a great Duelist, we all saw it ourselves at the entrance exams." Jaden said.

"Jaden's right, Yusei must have a reason for being in the Slifer Red dorm." Syrus said.

Bastion nodded. "I suppose you're right." he said as he walked off.

"See you around the dorms." Jaden said as he waved.

"I doubt that, your dorm is over there." Bastion said while pointing where it is. Jaden and Syrus then walked to where Bastion pointed to find the place they'll be living during their enrollment at Duel Academy.

…

Meanwhile, Yusei was by the docks with Academy staff as they were dropping off something of his that he requested after he passed the Entrance exam. There, one of the Academy helicopters lowered a large crate on to the docks. Once the crate was opened, inside it was a familiar red and white Duel Runner.

Ever since Duel Runner's have been manufactured by Kaiba Corp, Turbo Duels have become very popular and has been set up with their own Turbo Duel tournaments for Turbo Duelists to participate. There are two types of Turbo Duel tournaments, there is the Turbo Duel Circuit for solo Turbo Duelists and then there is the Turbo Duel Grand Prix for teams

Duel Academy built their own Duel Runner Track and Turbo Duel class in case there are students who wish to be Turbo Duelists after graduation. When he learned about these classes in Turbo Duels and their track, Yusei had to bring his Duel Runner to the Academy.

Yusei's goal is to become a Professional Turbo Duelist and one of the reasons why he enrolled in Duel Academy. Yusei may have his own Duel Runner, but he has yet to have his own official Turbo Duelist license. In order to become a professional Turbo Duelist, he needs to pass a Turbo Duel Class and officially get his license.

"Is this your Duel Runner, Mr. Fudo?" one of the staff asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Yusei said. He then walked towards it and wheeled it out of the crate. "Thanks a lot for bringing it here."

"No problem. The garage is that way along with the track." The worker said while pointing where it is. "Though the school has practice plenty of Duel Runners you can use if you wanted to get your Turbo Duelist license. There was no need to bring this one all the way here."

"Maybe but this Duel Runner was made by me and my friends back home. If I want to become a true Turbo Duelist, then this is the only Duel Runner I want to use." Yusei said as he got on his Runner, started it and drove to where the Duel Academy Track and Garage is.

Meanwhile walking down the pathway from the school was Chazz and his two friends, Taiyou and Raizou. Taiyou is the one with blue hair and glasses while Raizou is the one with brown hair. Chazz had a unhappy expression on his face, unable to get over how both Jaden and Yusei were able to beat the headmaster of their dorm in their entrance duel.

"What's the matter Chazz?" Taiyou asked.

"Nothing." Chazz grumbled.

"Was it because of those two applicants that schooled Crowler?" Raizou asked. Chazz angrily turned to them with a glare.

"So what if it is?!" Chazz angrily asked, scaring the two. "That slacker Jaden, there was no way he had the skills to beat Crowler. It had to be some fluke. Then there's that other one, Yusei. How on earth did a punk like him manage to get his hands on a Synchro Monster?"

"I think you need to calm down, Chazz. Just because that guy has Synchro Monsters doesn't mean he's a better Duelist better than you." Taiyou assured him.

"Yeah, there is no way he or that Jaden kid would be able to beat you." Raizou added. Then out of nowhere, a red blur moved past them in great speed, startling the three. "Whoa! What was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Chazz said as he ran after where the blur drove off to.

"Chazz, wait up." Taiyou said as he and Raizou followed him.

They followed to where that blur went to and it arrived at the Academy's Duel Field Track garage. Once they arrived, they hid behind the garage to see what they saw. To their surprise, the blur they saw was a red Duel Runner and it's rider.

"No way, is that-" Taiyou began.

"A Duel Runner." Chazz finished.

"And not one of the practice ones the Academy uses." Raizou said. "It's a custom Duel Runner like the ones the Pro Turbo Duelists uses. I wonder who it belongs to?"

They see the rider getting off the Duel Runner and removing his helmet. Their eyes widen in shock and surprise when they saw the rider's face, it was Yusei.

"I don't believe it." Taiyo said in shock.

"It's that Yusei Fudo guy." Raizou said in equal surprise

"You gotta be kidding me. He has his own Duel Runner." Chazz said in both shock and jealousy. First this new applicant can use Synchro monsters and now this.

They Yusei moving his runner into the garage and locking it up before leaving. Chazz in the meantime just glared at Yusei and gritting his teeth. ' _This guy thinks he's so cool. If he thinks he's going to be next big shot at the Academy, then he's wrong. I'll show everyone that Chazz Princeton is the number one Duelist around_.'

…

Jaden and Syrus then walked to where their dorm was and it was different than the other dorms at the Academy. The Obelisk Blue Dorm for both boys and girls is a giant mansion. The Ra Yellow dorm is a smaller mansion. As for Slifer Red, it a small two story apartment building.

"This isn't a dorm, it's like an outhouse with a deck." Syrus said in disappointment. This was not he was expecting his stay at the Academy.

"You kidding me? Check out the view. This place is great." Jaden said while looking at the ocean view behind the building, trying to see the bright side of things.

Jaden and Syrus then found their room. The room wasn't that big, the inside was standard for a dorm room. It had three-stacked bunk bed, a small kitchen, small couch and desk.

"Okay Sy, this our room." Jaden said.

"It's kinda small, don't you think?" Syrus replied.

"Anyway, I like it. This will make a sweet pad for our first year here." Jaden said.

"Yeah, kinda weird after meeting at the entrance exams and now we're roommates." Syrus said. "Think we were somehow connected to each other in some ancient life, Jaden? You know, like you were an Egyptian pharaoh and I was the guardian seto."

"No offense, but that's just lame." Jaden said, not believing Syrus's theory and thinking he was overthinking the fact their roommates after they just met.

"Well it could be true." Syrus defended.

"Forget it, they broke the molds when they made the two of us." Jaden said.

"Yeah, for different reasons." Syrus said nervously.

"Sy, we're gonna have to work on that confidence." Jaden said while scratching his cheek. "But first let's work on this pad." he said while opening the window curtains.

"Hey, those were closed for a reason!" a grumpy voice said, coming from the top bunk.

"Oh, sorry." Syrus apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden said.

"Well can you see me now?" the voice said which revealed a student with an angry expression on his face. He had a large built, had black hair and big nose that made his face look like that of a koala. He wore a Slifer Red uniform like Jaden and Syrus, only his jacket is white with blue rims. His appearance caused Jaden and Syrus to hold on to each other and scream in fear. "Would you stop your screaming! Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Jaden Yuki." Jaden introduced himself.

"I'm Syrus." Syrus greeted.

"We're your new roommates." Jaden said, but the guy just huffed, went back into his sheets and turned away.

"You're new alright, so let me tell you how things work here." he said.

"What things?" Jaden asked confused.

"Like when parents weekend is gonna be?" Syrus asked.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything." he replied. "You got three different kinds of students here. Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students and Slifer Red students. Now the Blues are the highest rank students, some kids are blue because of grades, others through connections. The Yellows are second highest, mostly younger students with lots of potential. Then there's us, the Red Wonders."

"The Wonders. That's a cool name." Syrus said.

"As in, I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far maybe." he said causing Syrus to sweatdrop. "Sorry, but we're bottom of the barrel here. Dueling duds. I'm Chumley by the way."

After meeting Chumley, Jaden and Syrus went out for a walk. Syrus sighed, still feeling depressed about their ranking at the Academy.

"Don't tell me you're still depressed?" Jaden asked.

"But Chumley said we Reds are the worst." Syrus said in a disappointed tone.

"Forget that, I mean red is a sweet color." Jaden said smiling. "Think about it. Where do you think the term 'red hot' comes from? From red baby. Besides the year hasn't even started yet, so how can we be the worst?"

"Yeah, you're right Jaden. Red is for red hot, scorching, dangerous, hot." Syrus said as he was literally burning with determination.

"I'm like a furnace or a really big bottle of spicy, hot salsa dip, right?" he said before he saw Jaden ran off towards the school before running after him. "Wait, I'm not a dip, wait up."

"There's some kind of duel action going on in there." Jaden said.

"How do you know?" Syrus asked.

"I just know it." Jaden said as they went inside the school and walked through the hallway. "It's this way, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure? Do you have some kind of sixth sense for Dueling or something?" Syrus asked. Instead of answering, Jaden led him to a big Duel Arena and they were in awe by the set up and the size of it.

"Wow, this is the sweetest Duel Arena I've ever seen." Jaden said, amazed by the sight of it.

"Yeah, no kidding. It looks completely state of the art." Syrus said, just as amazed as Jaden. "I bet it would be amazing to duel here."

"Well, let's find out." Jaden said. Wanting to have a duel in the arena right now.

"Do you think we're allowed?" Syrus asked hesitantly.

"Sure we are, we're students and this is our campus too, right?" Jaden said.

"Wrong, this is the Obelisk Blue campus." said Taiyou with Raizou next to him as they walked up to the two Slifers.

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcomed here. You got that? Check out the crest." Raizou said while pointing a crest that had Obelisk the Tormentor above the door.

"This arena is our turf." Taiyou said.

"Sorry, we were just looking around." Syrus said before turning to his friend. "But we'll leave now, right Jaden?"

"Nah, we don't have to leave not so long as one of you guys agree to duel me. I'll be a guest Duelist." Jaden said while smiling. Jaden wants to try out the arena and can't keep his love for dueling contained.

"Hey, you're that kid." Taiyou said, recognizing Jaden.

"Hey, Chazz, that applicant that beat Dr. Crowler is here. Check it out." Raizou called out. Chazz then showed himself from the stands near them. Chazz looked at the two Slifers with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, hey, what's up? My name's Jaden." Jaden greeted before turning to the two Obelisks. "His name is Chuzz?" Jaden asked, annoying Chazz for getting his name wrong.

"His name is Chazz Princeton, and he was the number one Duelist back in Duel Prep School. So you better make sure to pay the proper respect. Got it?!" Taiyou explained.

"Yeah, he's gonna be the future King of Games. The best Duelist in the world." Raizou added.

"Impossible." Jaden said which confused the two Obelisks. "You see, it's impossible to be the future King of Games because that's exactly what I'm gonna be."

This confused the two Obelisk students at first before they laughed. "A Slifer Slacker is King of Games? That'll be the day." Taiyou said sarcastically as he and Raizou glared at Jaden.

"Can it you two!" Chazz said. "Maybe the new kid is right."

"Whaddya mean there, Chazz?" Taiyou asked.

"He is one of the two applicants that beat Crowler, after all." Chazz said. "And that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off."

"Got that right." Jaden said.

"Or was it luck?" Chazz asked with a cocky smirk on his face "I say that we find out right now."

"Bring it." Jaden said confidently.

"That will be something I'd like to see." a voice said belong to someone standing behind Jaden and Syrus.

Behind them was a student leaning against the wall who had his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. This student was the same age as Jaden, has large, spikey orange hair and blue headband around his head that had two silver rings embroidered on it's right side. This guy had multiple marks on his face that were like Yusei's; one on his forehead that was shaped like the letter 'M', one next to it that looked like a dot, and two identical jagged marks under his eyes. The guy also wore a Slifer Red uniform, but the sleeves to blazer were torn off and unbuttoned with a black shirt underneath.

"But it wasn't luck that helped him win that duel with Crowler, it was skill." he said with confident smile. "He played his cards right in that duel and that is what helped him win."

"Would you look at this, boys. Another Slifer Slime who doesn't know where he isn't supposed to be." Chazz said as stepped down from the seats to walk up to this new Slifer with a smirk. "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"People call me Crow, and let's just say that I have zero tolerance to bullies." Crow said.

"Well, you mind your own business, punk." Chazz said with his smirk still present. "Since you're new here, Slifer Scum, you don't know how things work here yet. At Duel Academy, you need to give the proper respect to better Duelists."

"Better Duelists, you say?" Crow asked with a smirk of his own. "So tell me, where can I find these better Duelists?" That comment got Jaden to chuckle a bit, while Chazz growled.

"Why you! You got a big mouth for a Slifer." Chazz said as he glared at Crow. "You know what I think? I think you're asking me to crush you in a Duel first."

"Then I say bring it on." Crow replied still having his confident smile. "I don't care what color you're wearing, I'll beat you anyway."

"Well, isn't this an motley crew." they turned behind them and the voice belonged to a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and wearing a Obelisk Blue girls uniform. It was Alexis Rhodes.

"Whoa, who is that?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind having the same class as her." Crow said with a flirty smile.

"Hey, Alexis." Chazz said, trying to make himself look and sound cool in front of her. "Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my two new friends here. Both duels will be short, but entertaining ones for sure."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner. You're late." Alexis said.

"Oh yeah, come on, guys." Chazz said as he and his friends leave the arena.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way." Alexis apologized to the three Slifers. "All of us Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk, especially with Slifers."

"It's no big deal." Jaden said, confusing Alexis. "Those types don't bother me at all. Besides, I can beat him one turn."

"We have to work on that overconfidence." Syrus said.

"Okay, so maybe two turns and a half." Jaden said as Syrus chuckled nervously. Alexis just giggled and Crow to chuckle.

"I like that attitude of yours, but better not let that confidence go to your head." Crow said as Jaden chuckled a bit. Jaden reminds Crow of himself a bit. "Anyways, we better get going too. Our welcoming dinner is going to start soon."

"Right, we better go, Sy." Jaden said as he and Crow ran for the door.

"Hey, wait up." Syrus said as he followed them.

Before he head to the door, Jaden turned around and face Alexis while jogging in place. "Oh, yeah, what is your name again?" he asked. Alexis smiled.

"Alexis Rhodes. And yours?" she asked.

"The name's Jaden." he replied.

"Hey, Jaden! If you're done flirting, let's go so we can get something to eat already." Crow said while he and Syrus were waiting by the door.

"Alright, I'm coming." Jaden said before turning to Alexis. "See you around."

"Jaden." Alexis said to herself as she watched him, Crow and Syrus leave.

…

After leaving the school building, Jaden, Syrus and Crow were walking the rest of the way to their dorm.

"Thanks standing up for us back there." Syrus said to Crow. "But still, why did you do that?" Crow turned to them smiling.

"Hey, we Slifers need to stick together." Crow said. "Those jerks looked like they were causing you guys some trouble. I wasn't just going to stand around and do nothing."

"Still, thanks again, man. By the way, my name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." Syrus said nervously.

"Nice to meet ya. The name is Crow Hogan." Crow said as he pointed at himself. "By the way, why were you guys at the arena?"

"Well, I kinda thought there might be a duel going on in there and wanted to check it out." Jaden said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What about you, Crow? What were you doing back there?" Syrus asked.

"I wanted to get a look around the school before classes start tomorrow." Crow said. "Plus, I'm looking for an old friend of mine. He just applied here and I wanted to meet up with him."

"Well, I'm sure you will meet up with him soon." Syrus said.

"Totally, right now, let's go." Jaden said. "I don't to be late for our welcome dinner and I'm starving."

They all made their way to the Slifer Red. Jaden then saw Yusei, who had just come back from the Duel Academy Track garage and was about to enter his room. When Crow saw Yusei, he smirked.

"Hey, Yusei. Where've you been?" Jaden called out.

"Had to pick up something of mine that just came to the island." Yusei said before noticing Crow with them "And I see that you made a new friend."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Crow said as he walked in front of Jaden and Syrus with his smirk still present, to their confusion. "You got some explaining to do, pal. And I expect you to give me some answers."

"First things first." Yusei said before he started walking to Crow.

"Jaden, what's going on here?" Syrus asked, looking nervous.

"I don't know, Sy, but I have bad feeling about this." Jaden replied.

Yusei and Crow continue to walk up to each other, and reeled their arms back, looking like their ready to fight each other. Jaden eyes widened while Syrus looked away in fear, expecting to the worst.

However, to their surprise, the two didn't hit each other. Instead they did some kind of signature handshake, where they both first grabbed each other's hand up high, then down low, and finishing it with a fist bump.

"Hey, Yusei." Crow said smiling.

"Good to see you, Crow." Yusei said with a smile of his own. The two laughed as they pat each other on their shoulders.

"It's nice to see a familiar face here. What have you been up to?" Yusei asked.

"You know me, trying to become the best Duelist around." Crow said. "Wanted to see what this fancy school has got after we pretty much dueled all other the Duelists back in our hometown. Saw your Duel with the Vice Chancellor. Very nice, you sure schooled him."

"I guess so." Yusei said, not wanting to make a big deal of his victory over Crowler. "Anyways, my Runner just arrived and it's at the Academy's garage. Did you finally finish yours?"

"Yep, it's finally finished and it's by the garage." Crow said. "When we get the chance, we should take them out for a test drive before our classes start."

"Um, excuse me." Syrus said, getting Yusei and Crow's attention.

"Yeah, hate to break up the reunion, you guys mind telling us what is going on?" Jaden asked. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, me and Yusei go way back." Crow said as he rest his arm on Yusei's shoulder in a friendly manner. "We grew up together when we were kids and we always had each other's backs."

"You wouldn't believe how many times I had to bail Crow out when gets himself into a jam. He had a knack for getting in trouble." Yusei said in amused tone as Crow laughed.

"How cool is that? You guys are like best friends and you enrolled in the same Academy." Jaden said.

"Yeah, we both want to become pro-duelists, so we both decided to enroll in Duel Academy so we can both make it to the top. So Yusei, which room is yours?" Crow asked.

"Room 204." Yusei answered.

"Great, that's my room too. Looks we're gonna be roommates." Crow said.

"By the way, Yusei." Syrus spoke up. "You do know that Slifer Red is suppose to be lowest ranking dorm in the school, right? How come a duelist as skilled as you end up in the Slifer dorm."

"That's because I requested to start my first year as a Slifer." Yusei answered, which shocked Syrus.

"You chose to be a Slifer? Why?" Syrus asked.

"Because, I want to work my way up in the rankings during my years at the Academy." Yusei said. "If I want to be a Ra Yellow or an Obelisk Blue student, then I want to earn it first rather than having it handed out to me."

"That's Yusei for ya. He never wants to start things the easy way." Crow said. "Same thing with me, I never liked taking the easy path, either in life or in school. I want to work my way up in the Academy to prove that I am a great Duelist with my own skill."

Jaden smiled while Syrus looked at the two in awe. They have to be the coolest guys they ever met.

"By the way, Yusei, what did you had to go and pick up by the docks anyway?" Syrus asked.

"My Duel Runner. It just arrived to the island. I asked to the staff back in the city bring to the Academy after I passed my entrance exam." Yusei replied, shocking Jaden and Syrus.

"No way! A Duel Runner!" Jaden said in excitement. "Like the ones Turbo Duelists uses? You actually have one?"

"That's right, it's at the garage right now." Yusei said.

"Do you think we can see it sometime?" Jaden asked smiling.

"I don't mind." Yusei said with a small smile.

"While we're at it, I'll even let you guys see mine." Crow said, shocking the two.

"You're kidding! You have a Duel Runner too, Crow?!" Syrus asked in surprise.

"Yep, made it myself and it's ready for Turbo Dueling." Crow said.

"We can show you them at another time though." Yusei said. "Right now, we should head on inside for the welcome dinner while there is still something in there to eat."

"Good point, I'm starving." Jaden said as he and his friends went inside.

After the four Slifers went inside, the welcoming dinner of all the Academy dorms begins. The Obelisk Blue dorm, both boys and girls dorm, have a very fancy welcoming dinner for all the new students and the students from the previous students. The Ra Yellow Dorm also have a extravagant feast for their welcome dinner as well for the new and veteran students.

The Slifer Red Dorm however aren't as fortunate, the food they have were rice bowls with dried fish and miso soup, much to their satisfaction. The headmaster of the Slifer Dorm wasn't present right now, the one who is present with the other students is his cat Pharaoh. That is until a tall man with long black hair squinted eyes and glasses entered the room.

"Hello, children. My name is Professor Banner." he greeted with a kind smile. "Now, before we eat, I like you each to tell us something about yourselves."

"Hey, this stuff's good." Jaden said as he was already eating his food.

"Jaden, we're supposed to say something about ourselves." Syrus said, slightly embarrassed at his friend's behavior.

"Okay, how about this, I'm starving." Jaden said.

"You might close your big mouth and open up your eyes, Jaden. He's right in front of you." Crow said with a amused smile. Jaden opened his eyes and sweatdropped as he sees Professor Banner was at his table and looking right at him.

"Since some of us don't feel like waiting, let's just eat." Professor Banner said as the other students smiled and started eating their food. They admit that while their dinner isn't as fancy like the ones from the other dorms, it is still good.

…

After they all ate, everyone went back to their rooms for some rest. Their going to need it since classes start tomorrow. Yusei and Crow were in their room. Crow was relaxing on his bed, picking his teeth with a toothpick, while Yusei was staring at the window.

"Man that hit the spot. I got to give props to Professor Banner. I haven't had a home cooked meal that good in ages. What do you think Yusei?" Crow asked but Yusei didn't answer. He was continued just staring out the window. "Hey, Yusei, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Crow. Just thinking about our friends back home." Yusei said.

"Yeah, I miss them too. But they wanted us to follow our own dreams, even if it means that we had to leave home." Crow said.

"I know, and we still have a long way to go." Yusei said as he looked at his deck. Crow can tell what else is Yusei thinking, just by the way he is clenching to his deck.

"Are you also thinking about Jack?" Crow asked. Yusei didn't respond, but Crow knew he was right. "Look, I understand. What he did back then was wrong and you will have a chance to duel him, but Jack is already in the Pro League now. Getting to him is going to take a while."

"I know that but I don't care how long it takes." Yusei said as he looked out the window. "Jack and I have a score to settle. He is not going to get away for what he did."

"I understand, Yusei." Crow said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "But you're not in this alone. I have your back, Yusei, all the way, even if it means I'll have to Duel Jack myself." Yusei smiled a bit.

"Thanks Crow, I know I can count on you." Yusei said, getting Crow to smile too. Suddenly, Yusei Academy PDA started getting a call.

"Who could that be?" Crow asked.

"Don't know." Yusei said as he answered. The screen shows it was Chazz.

" _Hey there, Yusei Fudo._ " Chazz said with a smirk. " _What do you know, they put you in the Slifer dorm with all the other rejects. Guess you're not as tough as you thought._ "

"Who are you supposed to be?" Yusei asked. Crow then walked over to Yusei and see Chazz on his PDA.

"Hey, I know this guy." Crow said before looking at Chazz on the screen. "You're that jerk back at the arena. What do you want, Chazz?"

" _I'm calling to challenge Yusei to a duel._ " Chazz said with a smirk. " _The winner gets to keep one of the losers cards. Come meet me in the arena unless you're scared to face me._ "

"Forget it, Chazz. Not interested." Yusei said surprising both Crow and Chazz, however the latter got back to his arrogant smirk.

" _What's the matter? Afraid to get crushed?_ " Chazz said mockingly.

"No, I just prefer not to duel with someone who likes to take peoples cards for pleasure." Yusei said before signing off. "Go find someone else play with Chazz. There will be no duel." he said before hanging up.

…

Back at the Obelisk Blue dorm was Chazz, who was seething his teeth in anger for Yusei rejecting his challenge and hanging up on him.

' _The nerve of that guy, acting like he's better than me._ _Fine, if this Slifer Scum doesn't want to duel me then I will just get someone who will._ ' Chazz though with a smirk as he dialed Jaden.

…

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden was relaxing by the floor while Syrus was pouring tea. Chumley in the meantime was still in his bed.

"Oh, I'm stuffed." Jaden said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'll tell ya, Professor sure can cook. Wow."

"Yeah, and he seems to be a pretty nice guy as well." Syrus said as he brought the tea over.

"With you there, he's good people." Jaden said as Syrus handed him cup of tea. "Thanks."

"Hey, Chumley, want some tea?" Syrus asked as he looked up at Chumley's bed.

"Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley replied rudely.

"Hey, he just asked if you wanted some tea. You don't have to snap a him." Jaden scolded.

"That's okay, Jaden. I'm use to it." Syrus sighed.

"Tea makes you wet the bed. Not that I ever do-whatever! I'm trying to sleep!" Chumley said. Suddenly Jaden got a call from his Academy PDA. When he answered, it was Chazz.

" _Hey, Slifer Slacker, don't think you're off the hook. Tonight at midnight, it's on. Oh, why don't we make it more interesting. Whoever wins, gets the other guy's best card._ " Chazz said, giving Jaden the exact same challenge he tried with Yusei. He decided to call Jaden next because he knew the Slifer would accept the challenge no matter what the stakes are.

"Cool, guess I'll get to duel at that arena after all." Jaden said. Chumley turned over to them, hearing their conversation.

"If that's Chazz you're dueling, then all you're getting is trouble." Chumley warned them.

Jaden and Syrus left their dorm room and ran for the school so Jaden can duel Chazz. Unknown to them however, Crow saw then through the door window.

"Hey, Yusei, I see Jaden and Syrus outside and they're heading for the school." Crow said.

"Why would they go in there?" Yusei asked.

"Not sure, but I saw Jaden with his Duel Disk on. Someone must have challenged him to a duel." Crow said.

"We better go follow them to make sure they don't get themselves into trouble." Yusei said.

Yusei and Crow then went out the door to follow their new friends to the arena. In the meantime, Jaden and Syrus were already inside the main school building, looking for the arena.

"I'm not so sure this is such a good idea, Jaden." Syrus said as they walked through the hallway.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel you got to step up. There's no choice." Jaden said as they made their way to the arena where Chazz was there along with his two friends.

"Well, well, well, he shows." Chazz said as he and his friends smirked.

"You better believe it, there is no way I was going to miss this." Jaden said. He and Chazz then took their spots on the Duel Arena and had their Duel Disks ready as everyone else stood back outside of the platform.

"Time to find out you beating Crowler was either a fluke or fact." Chazz said.

"Yeah, well we're gonna find out something else too." Jaden said. "Like which one of us is really going to be the next King of Games."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over once you lose." Chazz said, confident that he can win no problem.

"You too. Now game on!" Jaden said as he and Chazz activated their Duel Disks, drew five cards and started their duel.

"Duel!" They both said.

 **Jaden:** 4000 LP.

 **Chazz:** 4000 LP.

"All right, Slacker," Chazz started as he drew his first card and looked at his hand cards. "For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode." he said as he placed his card on his Duel Disk and a decaying zombie with ragged clothing appeared on his field.

 **Reborn Zombie:** 1600 DEF. Level 4.

"And I'll also place one card face down and end my turn." Chazz said as he set a card face down.

"I guess that's one way to start a duel, but I'm going to go a little bigger. Here goes." Jaden said as he drew his next card and started his turn. He looked at his cards and sees Winged Kuriboh in his hand.

"Hey, good to see ya, Winged Kuriboh. Maybe I'll use you later, but now-" Jaden said before continuing his move.

"I'll play Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix and bringing out Elemental Flame Wingman in Attack Mode!" Jaden shouted as he summoned Flame Wingman to his field.

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman:** 2100 ATK. Level 6.

"I told you I start big, didn't I." Jaden said confidently.

"I was hoping you would." Chazz said with a smirk.

"Why's that?" Jaden asked confused.

"Because that card I placed face down was a trap, Slacker. That you set off." Chazz said as he activated his face down card. "Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!"

"Chthonian Polymer's stuff?" Syrus asked.

"I had a feeling I might find you guys here." a voice said. Syrus turned and the voice was from Alexis as she entered the room.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked

"So did we." another voice said. They both turned and the voice came from Yusei as he and Crow entered the arena.

"Yusei, Crow? What are you guys doing here?" Syrus asked.

"I saw you guys leaving the dorm and figured Jaden was challenged to a duel. Looks like I was right." Crow said.

"Though, it looks like Jaden is off to a bad start." Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Chthonian Polymer's a nasty Trap Card. It allows you to take control an opponent's Fusion Monsters by sacrificing one of your own creatures." Alexis explained.

"Oh no, Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster." Syrus said worried.

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman." Chazz said as his trap card sent his zombie to the graveyard as a Flame Wingman was then teleported over to Chazz's field while surrounded by a dark aura.

"How did Chazz know how to play that?" Syrus asked.

"You're so predictable, Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you use him soon." Chazz bragged.

"Still, since that Wingman was a special summon, that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." Jaden said as he looked at his remaining cards.

' _Not that anything in my hand is any match for the Wingman._ ' Jaden thought.

' _Go on, you Slifer Slacker, play another monster. After all, I haven't forgotten the Wingman's super power._ ' Chazz thought with a arrogant grin.

"All right, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode." Jaden said as he summoned a large hulking hero made of clay and stone appears on his field.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman:** 2000 DEF.

"There, all set." Jaden said as he ended his turn.

"Yeah, set up to get knocked down." Chazz said he drew and begin his turn summoning another monster to the field. "Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" he said as a demonic warrior in silver armor with a sword and shield appeared.

 **Chthonian Soldier:** 1200 ATK.

"This doesn't look good for Jaden." Crow said. "He may have been the one to summon a powerful monster first but Chazz turned things around with one card."

"Chazz no doubt plan this move from the start against Jaden. He knew Jaden would summon a Fusion Monster like the Flame Wingman and he set up a trap to use it against him." Yusei said.

"And now, Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Chazz said as he ordered his attack. Flame Wingman flew up and dive down at Clayman while covered in flames, destroying him. "And now thanks to Flame Wingman's super power, your life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

Flame Wingman appeared in front of Jaden and then blasted him with a stream of fire from his dragon head arm.

 **Jaden:** 3200 LP.

"But don't think for a second that I'm done yet, Slacker. Chthonian Soldier attack with Windstorm Slash!" Chazz said he commanded his soldier's attack as it slashes Jaden and decreased his Life Points even more.

 **Jaden:** 2000 LP.

"Are you starting to know your place here at the Academy yet?" Chazz asked. "Maybe you were somebody back home, but here in the big leagues, you're nothing but a pathetic little amateur, Slifer Slime."

I'll end my turn with two face down cards. Go ahead, Slacker." Chazz said as he set two cards on his field before ending his turn, he then heard Jaden starting to chuckle, but he thought he was sobbing. "What's wrong? Baby starting to cry?" Chazz said mockingly, to his surprise Jaden was then laughing for some reason.

"This is too fun." Jaden said with a smile.

"What?" Chazz said confused.

"Just what I came for. Man, the trash talking, the action, it's all so great." Jaden said.

"What the?" Chazz said confused.

Here he is, currently winning the duel, having twice as many life points now and yet Jaden was having fun. Chazz doesn't get it and he is really starting to get on his nerves now. He put these thoughts aside as Jaden starts his turn and summons his next monster.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden said as a new hero with gold armor and blue helmet that conceals his entire face appears.

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman:** 1600 ATK.

"All right, Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" Jaden said as Sparkman attacked and fired a blast of electricity that destroyed Chthonian Soldier.

 **Chazz:** 3600 LP.

After Chthonian Soldier was destroyed, it's sword flew up in the air, before it dived down right at Jaden and slashed him, causing him to lose life points as well.

 **Jaden:** 1600 LP.

"Wait, what just happened? How come Jaden lost life points too?" Syrus asked.

"It's Chthonian Soldier's special ability." Yusei said. "When it's destroyed in battle, the opponent takes the same amount of damage as the card's owner. The only problem is Jaden doesn't have that many life points left."

"If this keeps up, Jaden will be the one to run out of life points first." Crow said.

"It's just a matter of time, Slacker, your best card are about to be all mine." Chazz said, feeling his victory is all but ensured.

"This isn't over yet. I throw down a face down." Jaden said as he set a card face down before ending his turn.

"Play what you like, my next attack will finish off your life points." Chazz said as he drew his next card and begins his turn. "And that attack is coming right now. Go, Flame Wingman!" Chazz ordered as Flame Wingman surrounds itself with flames and ready to attack.

"Not so fast! That was a Trap Card I just threw." Jaden said as he activated his Mirror Gate Trap Card.

"A trap?!" Chazz said in shock.

"It's Mirror Gate." Syrus said.

"Then Jaden is still in this duel after all." Alexis said.

"More than that. Mirror Gate makes two monster on both players fields to switch sides they're on when the opponent declares an attack." Yusei said.

"That means Flame Wingman is back on Jaden's side and now Chazz has the weaker monster." Crow said.

Both Flame Wingman and Sparkman switch sides as they jumped in their and grappled each other in the air. "Oh yeah! Go Wingman!" Jaden shouted as the two monsters clashed. Sparkman tried unleash it's electricity, but it backfired and destroyed itself since Wingman had higher attack points.

"Nooo!" Chazz shouted.

 **Chazz:** 3100 LP.

"And just like you told me awhile ago, don't forget my Wingman's special power. You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster" Jaden said as Flame Wingman fires a blast of electricity at Chazz, damaging his life points even more.

 **Chazz:** 1500 LP.

"All right!" Syrus cheered as Jaden gave them a peace sign.

"Nice moves, Jaden." Alexis said with a smile, impressed with his move.

"You're finally starting to turn this duel around." Crow said with a grin.

"But don't get cocky, you haven't won yet. So be ready for anything." Yusei advised.

"I listen to your friend there if I were you. Those were just some lucky moves, you Slifer School Slime, but my move still isn't over. I activate a Trap of my own, Chthonian Blast!" Chazz said as he activated one of his face down Trap Cards. "Now, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of his attack points."

Flame Wingman was then swallowed and destroyed in a vortex, taking some of Jaden's life points with it.

 **Jaden:** 550 LP.

"Now I activate the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted." Chazz said as he activated the other Trap Card he set last turn. "It lets me select one monster in my graveyard and summon it back to the field in Attack Mode."

"Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz said as his warrior his revived.

 **Chthonian Soldier:** 1200 ATK. Level 4.

"But he won't be staying on the field for long because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General." he said as knight with black armor wielding an ax and riding on a ram with black armor appears on the field.

 **Mefist the Infernal General:** 1800 ATK. Level 5.

"Not bad." Jaden complimented.

"Not bad?" Chazz questioned before he smirked. "You're something else, Slacker, you know that? Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam."

Jaden then heard Winged Kuriboh's voice, telling him shouldn't listen to what Chazz says. "I know he's wrong, Kuriboh." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh winked at him.

"Because Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I we have a bond." He said as he began his turn and then smiled after seeing the card he drew.

However, before the duel could continue, Alexis heard footsteps heading towards the arena. This means campus security is heading their way. If they get caught by having a duel this late, they would all be in huge trouble.

"Guys, we got company." Alexis said, getting everyone's attention. "If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted."

"What?" Syrus asked panicked.

"Why?" Jaden asked "I mean we're all students here."

Alexis shook her head and showed them her Academy PDA. "The rules say no off hour arena duels. Chazz knew that, but let me guess, he didn't tell you." Alexis said which got Chazz to blush in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go!" Taiyou said to Chazz.

"Well, well, Slacker. Looks like you lucked out this time." Chazz said, deciding to end the duel here.

"What are you talking about? The match isn't over." Jaden said, wanting to finish the duel.

"Yeah, it is. I've seen what I came here to see. You're a sorry Duelist, you beating Dr. Crowler was a total fluke." Chazz said as he and his friends left the arena. Jaden was about to say something back until Syrus spoke.

"Jaden, we gotta get out of here." Syrus said.

"He's right." Alexis agreed.

"Let's go." Syrus said.

"This stinks, I had this guy on the ropes." Jaden pouted.

"You will have a chance to finish your duel with him, Jaden." Yusei said. "But right now, we better leave before security catches us."

"You heard the man, let's go." Crow said as they left the arena.

They left just in time too. As soon as they left, security came in and found no one in the arena with the lights turned off. Jaden, Yusei, Syrus, Crow and Alexis were all able to make it outside without any of security seeing them. Though Jaden was still upset that he didn't get to finish his duel, so upset Crow had to push him on the way out.

"You certainly are stubborn, Jaden." Alexis said amusingly.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden said, still dissatisfied.

"Quit being a baby, it's only the first day. There will other chances for you to duel." Crow said.

"Thanks for showing us the way out, Alexis." Syrus said.

"Sure." Alexis said before turning to Jaden. "I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to finish your duel with Chazz."

"It's okay, I just know how it would have ended anyway." Jaden said.

"You sure, from what we saw, it looked like that duel could have gone either way." Crow said.

"No way, not after I drew this." Jaden said while revealing the card he drew before the duel was interrupted; Monster Reborn.

"Monster Reborn?" Alexis asked both shocked and confused.

"I see, so if the duel continued and you activated Monster Reborn, you would have brought back your Flame Wingman from the graveyard." Yusei said. Crow's eyes widened when he realised where Yusei was going with this.

"Yeah, and then after you attacked and destroyed his Infernal General, the Flame Wingman's ability would have taken out the rest of Chazz's life points." Crow finished as he grinned and placed his arm around Jaden's shoulder. "You would have won if the duel continued."

"Yeah, too bad I didn't get the chance though." Jaden said.

"There will be other chances, Jaden, but right now we better get back to our dorm." Yusei said.

"Yeah, you're right." Jaden replied before turning to Alexis."See ya, Alexis."

Alexis just watched as Jaden and his friends left back to their dorm. She couldn't help but smile at Jaden. ' _This is going to be one interesting year._ ' she thought as she watches the four Slifer returning to their dorm.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because there is still more to come. I also have some new story ideas planned that I also hope you like. Until then, see you soon.**


End file.
